cocxianxiafandomcom-20200214-history
Erlking
Erlking is a stag/deer-morph with huge antlers riding a horse. His level is currently unknown. He is the head of The Wild Hunt. Encounters First Encounter On the first encounter, the Erlking simply tries to intimidate the Champion, commending/taunting their bravery and unusual human form. He leaves behind a gift, usually a Canine Pepper, others are Fox Berry and... Subsequent Encounters On the second encounter, you will get 2 options: Run and Wait. * Wait — The Erlking will ignore the Champion and move forward without so much as looking at them. * Run — The Erlking will chase the Champion and the hunt is on. This part seems dependent on their speed and fatigue: ** At 100 speed and 36 fatigue: the ErlKing was unable to catch up. ** At 100 speed and 56 fatigue: triggers the 'spirited chase' option. ** Under 25 speed, or at 100 speed and >80 fatigue, you will succumb too early for the Erlking's liking and will automatically be dual-sexed by his hounds, spitroast-style. ** At 25 fatigue, you have a chance to meet the Erlking personally, and are given 5 choices, shown below. Spirited Chase In certain conditions, the chase will end with the Erlking pleased at the chase. You are then given five choices. "Sex", "Prize", "Stop", "Surrender", and "Question" (in later versions "Revenge"). * Sex — gives you a sex scene where the Erlking, under most circumstances, anally penetrates you, regardless of gender (with a vaginal capacity of 146 and a looseness of 3, vaginal intercourse was achieved). * Prize? — leads to the Erlking happily rewards you for giving him a spirited hunt, and wishes you well for the next hunt. * Stop — does just that, where the Erlking abides by your wishes, and you never encounter him again. * Surrender — leads to a bad end in which you, tired of the hunt, plead with the Erlking to end it and make you his prey forever, which, in fact, leads to you becoming one of his hounds. * Revenge — option leads to an interrogation, whereupon, in an altercation, you knock away and later obtain the Erlking's staff, which is revealed to be his source of power. In this scene, you dominate the Erlking (sex scene depends on the gender of the Champion), by which he becomes sissified. After this, the Erlking becomes the "Princess of the Forest", and you learn in future encounters that their new name is Gwynn. Princess of the Forest After selecting the Question or Revenge option for the Erlking and subsequently dominating him, he becomes sissified, and undergoes changes which become apparent in your next encounter. You are given five options depending on PC genitals: * Suck Me — Gwynn fellates the Champion's penis. * Eat Me — Gwynn performs cunnilingus on the Champion's vag. * Assfuck — Champion anally penetrates her. * Milk Dick — Handjob with forcing her to drink her own cum. * Gifts — Gwynn gives Champion a bottle of her lube, Princess Pucker, lowers their lust by 10. Also decreases sensitivity and increases libido, and has a chance to change hair color to pink.